


You're alive

by vat7k



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hurt No Comfort, Mental Health Issues, POV Second Person, Suicidal Thoughts, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vat7k/pseuds/vat7k
Summary: "Hue… I don't feel very good.""Why's that, Gary."You nervously scratch at your arm. "I wanna die."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	You're alive

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt proofread ♡♡♡

"Hue… I don't feel very good."

"Why's that, Gary."

You nervously scratch at your arm. "I wanna die."

"You're not being hyperbolic?"

You shake your head. "No. I'm really tired of living." You look to the floor, feeling ashamed. You feel insane that the only person you have to talk to is an AI.

"Gary, I'm not quite sure how I can help you. All I can do Is request that you give me any dangerous objects you own to keep you safe."

You subconsciously rub at your wrist. "Yeah…" you quietly agree but don't move from your spot in your bed.

"Gary, why are you not complying with my request?"

"I don't really feel like getting up or doing anything right now." You shrug. It's true. You don't have an ounce of motivation left in your body. What's the point anyway. You've only been on this ship for two years and you're convinced you're going to kill yourself before the full five years is up. You sigh and roll on your side.

"Gary, I have to ask that you get up and hand over any dangerous objects. Now."

You groan but pull yourself from your bed. You grab the blades in your drawer, the rope in your closet, and anything else you can think of and depositing it in a box for Hue to take. 

"Your guitar too, Gary"

"What? Why?!"

I can not trust you with those strings, Gary."

"You seriously think I'm going to hang myself with guitar strings, Hue?!"

"Yes, Gary."

"... Yeah you're probably right." You grab the guitar from your closet and feebly chuck it in the box as well.

"Thank you, Gary. I hope to keep you safe."

You just grumble and flop back down onto your bed, face-first. You groan as you hear KVN in the background, singing as he collects the box of objects.

"Gary, I'm glad you're alive."

Your name is Gary Goodspeed and you don't know why but you're crying. Hearing that someone is glad you're alive made you cry. And you can't stop. You feel so many emotions.

You're Gary Goodspeed and for the first time in years, you feel something.


End file.
